millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2001 season)
This is the first season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, the Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. This season Maxim Galkin made his debut as a presenter after the show was renamed from "O, Schastlivchik!" to Kto khochet stat' millionerom?" and the transition from NTV to Channel One. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (19th February 2001) Leonid Taratukhin (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Zaurbek Kozhev (32,000 rubles - lost on 500,000 rubles) Oksana Orlova (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Andrey Olshevsky (2,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 2 (21st February 2001) Andrey Olshevsky (?) * Episode 3 (26th February 2001) * Episode 4 (28th February 2001) * Episode 5 (5th March 2001) Yelena Gubar (continued) * Episode 6 (7th March 2001) Yelena Gubar (64,000 rubles) Yury ? (1,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (12th March 2001) Igor Sazeyev (1,000,000 rubles) Alexander Monakhov (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Irina Dimura (500 rubles, continued) * Episode 8 (14th March 2001) Irina Dimura (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Eldar Rakhimov (64,000 rubles) Irina Mestergazi (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Igor Dibrov (continued) * Episode 9 (19th March 2001) Igor Dibrov (?) Eldar ? (?) Olga ? (1,000 rubles) Sergey Starostin (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 10 (21st March 2001) Sergey Starostin (4,000 rubles) Olga Pavlova (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Irina Yefimovich (8,000 rubles) Yury Dashkovsky (continued) * Episode 11 (26th March 2001) Yury Dashkovsky (64,000 rubles) Nina Batuyeva (64,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (28th March 2001) * Episode 13 (2nd April 2001) * Episode 14 (4th April 2001) * Episode 15 (9th April 2001) * Episode 16 (11th April 2001) * Episode 17 (16th April 2001) * Episode 18 (17th April 2001) Yevgeny Shtyrkov (64,000 rubles) Boris Lugay (250,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (23rd April 2001) Alexander Belyakov (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Valentina Eruslanova (32,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 20 (30th April 2001) Valentina Eruslanova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Tatyana Tamaeva (64,000 rubles) Vladimir Rukavitsyn (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Oleg Kovachev (8,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 21 (2nd May 2001) Oleg Kovachev (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (7th May 2001) * Episode 23 (14th May 2001) Anatoly Belkin (250,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (16th May 2001) * Episode 25 (21st May 2001) * Episode 26 (23rd May 2001) * Episode 27 (28th May 2001) ? (?,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Viktor Ryabov (125,000 rubles) Yulia Brodskaya (?) * Episode 28 (30th May 2001) * Episode 29 (4th June 2001) * Episode 30 (6th June 2001) * Episode 31 (13th June 2001) * Episode 32 (18th June 2001) * Episode 33 (25th June 2001) * Episode 34 (4th July 2001) Alexey Slugin (32,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Stanislav Sadovin (continued) * Episode 35 (11th July 2001) Stanislav Sadovin (0 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Dilyara Arsanova (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) ? (8,000 rubles) ? (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Ilya Zlotnik (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) * Episode 36 (18th July 2001) Trivia * Igor Sazeyev is the first contestant to won the top prize, and the second person to see the final question. * On episode 5, Yelena Gubar was asked a question without a correct answer. She decided to walk away with 8,000 rubles, but Maxim Galkin reported an error and apologized to her, telling her that she would continue the game at the 9th question in the next episode. After that, she won 64,000 rubles. * Episode 7 was originally the first filmed episode, but instead aired out of order on 12th March 2001. * Stanislav Sadovin is the first contestant to walked away with nothing in this season. Sources *List of Season 1 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles